


Animal Unleashed

by CavernWraith



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Based on a suggestion by guest Matthew Shaffer. After getting cursed by Agatha Harkness, Spider-Man must fight to control the beast within him.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 53
Kudos: 17





	1. The Tiger's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this chapter seems short. I will try to extend the length of future chapters.
> 
> This story can be read as either set in MCU or the comics.

The woman watched the couple from across the street, silently wishing they would both drop dead. 

“So Natasha gets super pissed and she starts banging on the vending machine,” recounted Peter. “Then Clint walks by, takes out an arrow and uses it to poke through the compartment. Few seconds later, the Mars Bar comes out and he hands it to her and walks away. I turn to Natasha. Her face- I swear...” 

Peter burst out laughing as did Wanda.

“Imagine, the Black Widow, one of the deadliest assassins of our time, bested by a simple machine!” 

Wanda was starting to get tears in her eyes and took out a small pack of tissue from her handbag. 

The woman used this opportunity to take out a small pouch from her form and removed a tiny pinch of dust. She quietly chanted an incantation and blew the dust toward a still laughing Peter.

The dust quickly entered Peter’s nostrils and he sneezed.

“Achoo! Please excuse me.”

“It’s all right,” said Wanda with a smile as she passed him a tissue to blow his nose. “It is quite chilly tonight.”

The woman smiled, sensing her task was complete. She walked away satisfied. 

“This cheesecake is so good,” said Wanda.

“Can I try some?” asked Peter as he sipped his coffee.

Wanda gave him a teasing look. “No, get your own.”

Peter made a tiny whimpering noise as Wanda laughed and allowed him to cut a small piece for himself. 

* * *

“I gotta say, Wanda, fancy restaurants are great, but nothing for me beats a simple coffee and cheesecake.”

Wanda smiled and held Peter’s hand as the two started home. 

Peter pointed toward an alley.

“We’ll have to cut through here. There’s a huge crowd up ahead. Looks like a rock concert.”

They turned into the alley and began walking through it when they were accosted by a group of about seven punks, all of whom had their eyes on Wanda.

A growling sound began to echo within Peter. The punks paid no attention. 

One of them wolf whistled. “Looking good, hotcakes.”

“Hey gorgeous,” called out another. “How about you ditch this pussy and let me show you what a real man looks like?”

“Don’t be shy, we don’t bite,” a third said in a simpering voice.

Peter dug his nails into his palm. How dare that sleazebag try to hit on his girlfriend!

He whirled around and was about to shout at them to leave her alone when instead a ferocious roar suddenly came from his mouth, echoing through the alley.

The punks’ eyes grew wide with fear and they quickly scattered.

Peter stared into space shocked. Was he getting tired of being called “tiger” so many times that he just decided to act like one for the hell of it?

Wanda was also confused.

“Peter, what was that?” 

“I… I have no idea. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

* * *

The woman opened her front door and stepped into her quaint house.

She sat in an armchair and called her familiar to her.

“Ebony, come.”

A black cat ran across the room and leapt into her arms. She stroked the cat’s fur and smiled. 

She could feel her spell starting to take hold. Soon the man Wanda Maximoff loved would become a raging untameable beast.

No one crossed Agatha Harkness without suffering her vicious retaliation.


	2. Metamorphosis

“Pete? Hello? Wakey-wakey sleeping beauty.”

Peter yawned and opened his eyes. 

Wanda stood beside the bed fully dressed in fresh clothes.

“Time to get up, sleepyhead. It’s almost 5:30. You missed the whole day already. You can’t be in bed forever. Well, I suppose you can since it’s a Saturday, but still.”

Peter got out of bed and stretched his arms.

“Remind me what time we went to bed last night?”

“Around 10:30.” 

Peter gasped.

“I was asleep for 17 hours?”

“Yeah. I can’t remember the last time you slept that long. Anyways, I bought some Chinese takeout about an hour ago but we’ll have to reheat it.”

“No worries,” said Peter. He went to take a quick shower while Wanda headed to the kitchen to microwave the food.

* * *

“I’ve never seen you eat that much before,” said Wanda watching Peter wolf down chicken dumplings and spring rolls.

“It’s probably just my enhanced metabolism. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Then that roar you made last night, how did you do it? It sounded like, no, it was exactly identical to a tiger’s.”

Peter paused and took a drink of water. “I’m still not sure. It’s almost like, there was something inside of me, wanting to burst out.”

Wanda cleared her throat. “I’m going to pay Doctor Strange a visit and get his input on spells involving human-animal transformations. In the meantime, I think you should stay home and don’t go on patrol tonight.”

“But the people need Spider-Man,” Peter argued.

Wanda put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Yes they do, but shouldn’t your own health and safety come first?”

The pair smiled at each other and hugged as a soft rumble came from Peter’s stomach.

Wanda gasped softly. “Peter, are you... purring?”

“I… think so?” Peter replied.

Wanda made a hmm sound. “Ok I am definitely going to the Sanctum Sanctorum. I don’t know how long I’ll be there. Just stay here, relax, watch some TV. Do not leave.”

Peter nodded and continued eating as Wanda left their apartment.

After he finished, he went into the living room and turned on the TV, flipping through channels. He stopped at the local news just as breaking headlines emerged: A building had collapsed and several people were trapped underneath heavy rubble. 

Peter immediately stood up. His eyes turned toward the bedroom where his Spider-Man suit was stowed away.

Peter felt an urge to put on his costume. The Avengers may be based out of New York, but this time they were halfway across the world. Someone had to protect their home.

* * *

Spider-Man swung toward the ruined building where a huge crowd had gathered.

A woman cried, “Spider-Man! My son’s trapped under the rubble! Please help!”

“On it!” he replied.

Spider-Man ran toward the wreckage and gripped the rubble tightly. Using his super strength the masked superhero lifted the hard concrete over his head, freeing the boy who then ran toward his relieved mother.

“Thank you, Spider-Man. Thank you,” she sobbed.

Spider-Man finished rescuing the other trapped people to cheers from the crowd. He gave everyone a salute, which they returned, and then leapt high into the air firing off a web and swinging away.

* * *

“Peter roared? An actual tiger roar?” asked Doctor Strange. 

“Yes,” said Wanda. “It was almost like he wanted to yell at the punks, but instead something else beat him to the punch.” 

“And this was the first time such a thing happened?”

Wanda nodded. “He’s never shown this sort of power before.”

“Can you think back to any previous encounter with a supervillain who may have attacked him with some kind of experimental serum or even a magic curse?”

Wanda closed her eyes trying to recollect past images. There was Doc Ock, but he focused more on creating devastating machines of destruction with his brilliant twisted mind. Meanwhile Lizard’s goal was to balance his humanity with the savage creature within him. Jackal prided himself on being a sick-minded geneticist, even trying to clone Peter one time before Wanda destroyed his machine and blew up his lab. 

But none of these enemies had been fought in recent weeks.

“Science appears to be out of the picture, Doctor.”

“Then it is magic and the dark arts where we shall find our answer, Wanda. I require precious time. I will find you and Peter when I have something.”

“Thank you, Stephen,” said Wanda. She exited the Sanctum Sanctorum and levitated herself to fly home.

* * *

Peter rested on a rooftop when he felt his spider-sense go off. He turned toward the source and headed for it.

“Please,” cried a bruised and battered man. “I can get your boss the money in a few more weeks.”

A thug sneered, “Sorry pal. You’ve gone over Big Dan’s time limit.”

He pointed a gun at him. “Say good night.”

A web grabbed the gun and Spider-Man yanked it from the thug before punching him out cold.

“Get out of here,” Spider-Man said to the injured man.

He scrambled and ran out of the alley.

The other thugs surrounded the webslinger.

“Shouldn’t have done that. Now you’re gonna pay,” taunted a thug.

Spider-Man glared at the thugs and a growling noise that sounded less human and more animal emerged from his throat.

He was about to attack when he grunted and fell to the ground.

“He’s down! Get him!”

The thugs gathered around Spider-Man and started punching and kicking him.

Suddenly a fist flew into one thug and knocked him against a wall, stunning him.

The rest of the thugs parted from Spider-Man, shocked at what they were seeing.

The hero’s body was convulsing while he groaned in agony. His frame began to expand and grow as his cries turned more feral.

As the thugs watched, his suit began to tear and they could see fur where skin should be. Their eyes started to widen in fear.

Spider-Man continued to moan and scream as claws grew from his fingers and toes.

His mask ripped apart, but there was only fur and whiskers so it would be hard, even impossible to identify Peter Parker.

Only, Peter Parker was gone.

Standing before the thugs was a large thoroughbred-sized tiger. 

“What the hell?” one thug whispered.

The tiger opened its fierce jaws and let out a vicious roar that terrified the thugs and made them run screaming for their lives.


End file.
